The Legend of Equestria
by Dragonboy253
Summary: Link and Navi have found themselves stranded in Equestria looking for Princess Zelda while trying to get used to all of the craziness in Equestria. Reviews are appreciated! (Put on indefinite hiatus, not sure if when I will get around to finishing up anything, sorry, just not feeling the story idea at the moment)
1. Chapter One: Warm Welcomes

_**The Legend of Equestria**_

* * *

 **Chapter One: Warm Welcomes:**

The giant stone doors opened, and the young blonde hero, accompanied by a blue fairy, walked into the seemingly empty castle. Link walked further into the main hall, it was desolate and empty, the dim rays of light shined through the torn curtains and tapestries that would usually block the sunlight. The chandelier slowly swung, despite it not emitting any light, just the noise the chains that held it made the room much more eerie. Navi flew back to Link's side as he walked up the grand staircase to the second floor. Link walked through the empty rooms, hearing noises of creaking, making the ambiance of the castle more aware. Eventually, Link found himself inside a dark corridor with unlit torches along the walls. Link took his bow out and grabbed a flame arrow; Link drew the arrow back and shot one of the torches in the middle of the right wall. The torch started to burn, emitting a yellowish red light inside the hall, showing off the red carpet with the Hylian Crest on the sides, and paintings of Hyrule lining the walls. Link sheathed his bow and continued walking through the dimly lit corridor, admiring the paintings on famous Hyrule landmarks along the way. Link approached a set of wooden double doors; Link started to opened the door, but stopped as he heard the clanking of steel.

Link looked behind him, seeing a black armor clad warrior wielding a heavy black steel sword. Navi flew around Link in a circle, "Oh, hey! It's been awhile since we've seen one of these guys huh?" Navi said as she looked on at the Darknut, whom was ready for a fight. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and drew his Hylian Shield, he put up his shield and gripped the Master Sword tighter. The Darknut slashed his sword down onto the ground, trying to intimidate Link, it didn't work. Link ran up to the Darknut and slashed away a small piece of armor. Despite the Darknut's armor being highly resistant to damage, a good slash in certain places would make the armor break away. The Darknut swung his sword horizontally, hoping to hit the Hylian hero. Link simply ducked down to evade the Darknut's attack. Link swung his sword upwards and several sections of the steel plated armor fell to the floor. The Darknut kicked Link, making him roll backwards, giving the Darknut room to move. The Darknut threw his heavier sword at Link, in an effort to hit him; the Darknut's sword hit the stone floor beside Link and made a horrid noise as the steel slid across the stone brick floor.

The Darknut unsheathed the thinner sword that he had sheathed on his side, ready to go full force on the Hylian lad. The Darknut charged to Link, now faster than before, and was ready to attack Link. Link rolled in between the Darknut's legs, confusing the Darknut momentarily. Link slashed the Darknut until he eventually fell to the ground, nonmoving. Link sheathed his sword and shield, and was ready to continue onwards. Link walked through the wooden doors and walked into the next room, it was void of any wall decorations that the other rooms possessed. Link walked through the room, trying to find out where he needed to go. Link eventually seen a locked door that was the only way to progress through the castle. Link looked around and seen a Hookshot grate on the roof beside an opening above the door that Link could link himself to. Link pulled out his Double Hookshot, and shot one on the Hookshots into the grate above the opening, and looked through the opening, trying to see any way in. Link seen another grate that could be hooked onto, Link shot the chain of the Hookshot into the grate and flew towards the grate. Link sheathed both of his Hookshots and continued onwards through Hyrule Castle.

After wandering around the empty castle, save for the small insects and the occasional monsters, Link came across a staircase on the third floor that lead to the Throne Room on the fourth floor. Link and Navi made their way up the staircase, and as they got closer they could hear sounds of a man talking in a surprising tone. Link walked up to the door, and slowly opened it. Inside that door was the room that Link had first met the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda. That same princess stood imprisoned inside of a purple crystal; the crystal floated above the throne. At the throne sat the man who set all of the recent events in place, killing the King of Hyrule, taking control of a large portion of Hyrule, and even kidnapping Princess Zelda. The Evil King of Hyrule, Ganondorf, stood up from the throne, ready for a fight. Ganondorf watched Link inch closer and he was ready to end this all. Ganondorf wasted no time and shot a light orb at Link, who simply rolled out of the way.

Link drew his sword and shield, ready to kill Ganondorf. Ganondorf shot another light orb at the blond lad and Link slashed the orb with the Master Sword, sending it flying back to Ganondorf. Ganondorf bounced the orb back to Link, and this went on for a few moments, until the orb hit Ganondorf and he fell to the ground. Link ran up to Ganondorf and jumped into the air, and slashed his sword down onto Ganondorf. Ganondorf groaned in pain and pushed Link back with easy magic. Ganondorf stood back on his feet, and began hovering above the ground. Link took out his bow and a Light Arrow; Link shot a few Light Arrows at Ganondorf, hitting him and making him fall back to the ground. Ganondorf was struck with the Master Sword a few more times, making him feel closer to his demise. Ganondorf rolled backwards and he stood back on his feet, and he cast a spell that made a silver longsword appear out of thin air. Ganondorf pointed the sharp, steel end towards Link as he stated "Stand and fight, sword to sword!" Link rolled backwards, jumping up on his feet in a fierce fighting stance. Ganondorf struck first, slashing at the young boy with the sword's blows being either dodged or blocked by the Hylian Shield Link wielded. Link held his sword up to the ceiling and vertically slashed Ganondorf, leaving the king to grunt in pain. Ganondorf slashed Link diagonally, leaving a cut in his tunic and a small, shallow cut on his lower chest. Link retaliated by shield bashing Ganondorf and disorienting him for a brief moment, enough for him to get a good forward jab on Ganondorf, making a 'clink' sound as the Master Sword pierced the armor under the demon's robes. Link, seeing that he now had a good place to deal the final blow, kicked Ganondorf's shin. This made Ganondorf kneel down in pain and Link shield bashed Ganondorf, making an opening to end this all. Link quickly dropped his shield and grabbed the Master Sword with both of his hands. Link drove the blade deep into Ganondorf's chest. As the beast wailed in pain and became limp, Link removed the Master Sword from Ganondorf's chest. Link held the blade towards the floor as he panted from the battle he just endured, letting the reminisce of the past king's blood drip on the floor.

Link looked over to see Princess Zelda being slowly brought down to the ground as the purple crystal she was previously encased in began to dissipate. Princess Zelda's feet hit the ground softly and she walked over to her exhausted hero. She stood and looked into Link's eyes and wrapped her arms around Link's neck, "I'm so glad you were able to defeat Ganondorf! I'm more excited that you are okay." She said as Link sheathed his sword, and hugged her back. She let go as Link looked down at Ganondorf's limp body, it looked off to Link. He couldn't be? Could he? Link's worries were put to rest as Princess Zelda spoke, "It is going to be okay Link, he is dead." She spoke rather calmly about the situation, unnerving Link even more, but it looked like she was right. "Okay princess…" He spoke as he walked over to grab his shield. Link, Navi, and Princess Zelda walked away from the cruel nightmare, but before the could leave the room Navi felt a presence. She turned to look back and saw Ganondorf clutching his book with one hand, and his other hand was pressed against his wounded chest. Navi spoke in worry, "Link! L-Look!" Link turned around to see Ganondorf trying to stand, he opened his book and chanted loudly. Link motioned for Princess Zelda to get behind him and she did so. Ganondorf smiled evilly, "I hate not to give you three a royal goodbye… oh well" he said as he shot a red blast of magic at the young teenagers and that annoying fairy. The three were hit and a large cloud of smoke appeared. After the smoke dissipated Ganondorf was now left by himself, and started flipping the pages of his spellbook for some healing spells.

 _Unknown:_

Link fell into a thick pile of branches and bramble; Link looked into the sky, which had a purple/black color. The ball of blue light that accompanied Link on his journey flew in front of Link's eyes, being way too close. "Link! Oh my, are you OK?" Navi asked as Link gently pushed her away and sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah Navi, I'm fine…" Link said as he looked around, they were in the middle of a forest of withered trees. Link stood back onto his feet and looked around for any semblance of a path. Link walked around, looking for Princess Zelda, but to no avail. Navi flew around, but not making sure she didn't get lost from him. "You know, despite living my entire life in the forest, I have never been to this part of Hyrule." Navi said as she flew around the trees and trying to peek above the branches to see some semblance of intelligent life. "I have to agree Navi, I figure this is part of the Lost Woods…" Link said as he walked along a dirt path.

After the two of them wandered the forest for what seemed like hours, they started to hear subtle noises move around them. Link and Navi looked around for a moment; Link noticed a shadow emerging from behind a tree and he drew the Master Sword, and his Hylian shield. He was ready for a fight, the creature stepped out of the shadows and Link examined the creature. It wore a black hooded cloak, and stood on its four limbs, what wasn't covered by its black cloak was white fur with grey highlights. Link drew his shield closer and tightened his grip on it and his sword. It inched closer, and eventually spoke. "Hello there, let me say, you shouldn't be scared." It said as it inch closer to Link. "So you're intelligent enough to speak?" Link asked, trying to intimidate the creature. The creature replied, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" The creature slipped its hood back, revealing it to be a horse looking creature with a mohawk looking mane. Link, seeing the calm nature of its eyes, sheathed his sword and shield, "Most creatures in Hyrule don't possess the ability to speak as fluently as you." The creature's ears perked up when it heard the young blond boy's statement. "Hyrule, A? For this place is not the this place you say." Link stood up straighter and Navi flew from out behind Link and started to ramble. "Hey listen here! Link has just been through hell, and now he can't find the one person he was trying to save! So we don't need some Zebra trying to scare us!" Navi's outburst made the, well what Navi called: Zebra, look down with worry. "I am sorry to have worried you, I shall make it up to you two." She said as she watched Navi simmer down. "Follow me, so I can repay thee!" Link and Navi followed the Zebra until they walked up to a wooden hut in the middle of the forest. The Zebra opened the door and she walked inside as Link and Navi followed her.

They looked around, noting the bizarre masks hanging up and funny shaped bottles sitting on the tables and shelves. Navi flew close to the Zebra, inspecting her and watching her rummage around. "So, since you led us to your creepy hut in the forest, could you at least tell us your name?" The Zebra took off her cloak and looked up at the fairy, "Zecora is the name." Navi flew back to Link and they waited for Zecora to get done with whatever it is she was doing. Link stood around, watching Navi fly around the room for a couple of minutes. Zecora finally walked towards the door, "Follow me." She said as she walked out of the door with Link and Navi slowly walking behind. They all walked along a crude path through the forest until they reached the end of the withered trees. In the distance they seen a small, dimly litted town. Zecora began to walk towards the town, so Link walked alongside her.

Link and Navi followed Zecora into the dimly illuminated town. They walked past a few buildings and a few other ponies, who gave the three looks of confusion. They eventually stopped at a giant tree in the middle of the town, Zecora knocked on the door and the three waited for a brief moment. The door opened and they were all greeted by a magenta pony, who was too busy looking through a book to look up. "Hello Twilight, I was hoping you could help us tonight." Twilight, intrigued by Zecora saying "us", looked up from her book to see Zecora and one taller creature. Twilight, with a dumbfounded look, motioned the two inside. They walked into the literal tree house and stood around in silence for one moment. Navi, trying to break the silence, flew out from Link's hat and started to question the magenta pony. "So, we were brought here by your Zebra friend so you could help us out with our problems." Link, seeing the confusion on the magenta pony's face and not wanting Navi to say anything that would make the pony throw them out of her house, said: "Let me explain." The pony sat down and listened to Link's tale. "So, Navi and I were given the task to defeat a great evil and save the princess in our world. After a fierce battle with said evil being, and saving the princess, we all were hit with a magic beam that sent Navi and I here. However, upon arrival we fell into some forest with no sight of Princess Zelda." The pony made an intrigued humming sound, "OK, I will write a letter to Princess Celestia, she will definitely want to know about this." Link nodded in agreement and the pony sat up. "Spike! Come here." Soon, they heard the small foot patters of a purple and green dragon. "Yeah Twilight?" Spike asked, somewhat reluctant to speak anymore once he seen Link and Navi. "Spike, take a letter." Spike ran into the other room to grab a piece of paper and a quill and he ran back to Twilight. Twilight spoke, "Before Spike writes this letter, I need to ask: What are you two, and what are your names?" Link answered her questions, "I am Hylian, Link. And this is Navi, she is a Guardian Fairy."

* * *

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _There has been a strange occurrence here in Equestria, a friend of mine has come to the library and brought two creatures with her. One says it is a "Hylian" and states his name is Link, the other one is what he said was a "Guardian Fairy", whose name is Navi. The only ones who know of these two are Zecora, Spike, and I. Link also mentioned that a friend of his named "Zelda" was separated from them when they entered Equestria. We await your response and instruction on the situation._

 _Your Faithful Student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_


	2. Chapter Two: Meet The Royalty

**Chapter Two: Meet the Royalty:**

Link and Navi watched as Twilight pondered what her teacher would say. Zecora looked over to Twilight and yawned, "Well, I need to get back home. I better get back there before I fall asleep here." Twilight watched as Zecora opened the door, "OK, Night!" She said as the door shut. "So…" Navi said, trying to cut through the thick silence that they were shrouded in. Twilight looked at the blue fairy and awaited what she had to say. "So this princess, you know her?" Navi asked, flying closer to Twilight. "Yes, she is what some would call a "mentor"." Link asked curiously, "So, where does she live?" Twilight looked over to the green clad lad and spoke, "She lives in Canterlot, it is a couple of hours away from Ponyville, where we are now." Link smiled slightly, it was nice to know that the pony Zecora took them to knew what she was doing. "So Twilight, what do you think Princess Celestia will do?" Navi asked in an interested tone. Twilight put her hoof up to her cheek, "I am not too sure, we will just have to see I guess." Navi flew back over to Link and she looked into Link's eyes confused. "Yes Navi?" Link asked, his head resting on the arm resting on the of the chair he had sat on. "I don't know Link, I am just a bit confused…" Navi said as she flew into Link's eyesight. Link sighed at Navi, not really understanding what Navi was feeling, she had stared death in its eyes, she never seemed scared. "It will all be OK." Navi sighed in relief, knowing Link was a good source for comfort. Navi smiled and flew into the gap on the bottom of Link's hat just underneath his right ear.

Spike ran into the room with a letter in his hand, "Twilight! I just got a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight summoned the letter from Spike's claws and opened it. She began to read it aloud.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle_

 _I am interested in this rather unusual occurrence, I would like to see and Link in Canterlot as soon as possible. I will notify the guards that you will be arriving with a new creature to Equestria. I await your arrival._

 _Warm Regards,_

 _Princess Celestia_

Twilight closed the letter and handed it back to Spike. "So, we will leave for Canterlot in the morning tomorrow." Twilight said as she looked at Link. "OK, that's fine with us, how early do I need to be up?" Link asked. "Well, the earliest train leaves at nine in the morning. So, I will wake you up about forty-five minutes before we have to leave." Twilight said as she stared into Link's big blue eyes. "OK, that sounds good." Link said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. That made Twilight remember, "Oh, you can stay in the guest room upstairs, I'll show you where it is." She said in a tired voice. Link sprung up and spoke, "OK, that sounds nice." Twilight stood up and looked up at Link, he was only a few inches taller than her, yet he was only a young boy. Link followed Twilight up the stairs and they passed the bedroom Link assumed was Twilight's. Twilight walked up to a wooden door close to her door and she opened it. The room was simply furnished, the wall were a tannish tint and the bed was simple, blue covers with white sheets. There was a small nightstand next to the bed, which sat in the corner of the room. Link smiled and looked down at Twilight, "Thank you Twilight, I am going to go ahead and go to bed. It has been a hectic day." Link said as he took his hat off and Navi fell into his hands softly. He sat his hat on the nightstand and slid Navi on top of his hat; she was still asleep surprisingly. "I'll see you in the morning Twilight." Link said as he slid off the Silver Gauntlets he wore. "OK Link, night!" Twilight said as she walked out of the guest room and into her bedroom. Link laid down in the bed, it was nice to lay in the comfort of the cotton blankets. It was very rare he got the chance to actually rest on something comfortable.

* * *

 **Link seen the faces of Hylian citizens, all suffering under the unjust rule of Ganondorf. Link looked into the black void and seen the scared face of Princess Zelda, she shown her usual stoic emotion, but Link could see it. There was terror and confusion behind the Princess' stone cold expressions. Link reached out, wanting to feel a warm hand greet his, but she seemed to grow distant and soon, everything faded to black.**

Link awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Memories of the nightmare that had just occurred came flooding back. Link looked out the window to see the morning light shine through the window. Twilight hadn't come to wake him up, or at least he hadn't remember if she had (he was a heavy sleeper afterall). Link sat up in the bed and ran his hand through his hair. The young boy looked over to the nightstand and seen Navi peacefully slumbering on top of Link's hat. Link decided to let Navi sleep for now; he stood up and walked to the door. Link closed the door behind him quietly and he walked down the stairs to be greeted by Twilight and Spike organizing books. "Good morning Link!" Twilight said cheerfully as Link walked over to a lone chair and sat down. "Morning Twilight. What time is it?" Twilight looked over to Spike with a look of curiosity and he spoke up. "It is about eight o'clock." Spike said as he looked over to Link. Twilight looked at Link and smiled, she didn't get a chance to see Link's hair that well yesterday. It was a light blonde color and was pretty messy at the moment. Twilight, trying to make conversation asked: "So, is that tunic and garb you wear comfortable?" Link smiled at the bizarre nature of her question. "I guess, in Hyrule, or anywhere with much conflict, protection is more important than comfort. I have grown accustom to this outfit." Link said, speaking with a weird tone to his voice. Twilight must have noticed the tone Link answered her question in, "Was that a weird question to ask?"

Link yawned quietly, "No, it is fine. Any questions you have, just ask." Link said, watching Twilight walk over to Link. Twilight sat down parallel of Link and chuckled slightly. "Hey, where is Navi?" Twilight asked. "Oh, she was still asleep when I came in here." Link answered as he stretched his arms out. About five minutes or so later, Navi came flying in swiftly and stopped once she got close to Link. "Morning Navi!" Link said in an unusually cheerful tone. "Oh, hey Link. What time is it?" Link looked over to Twilight and she looked on the wall to a clock that neither Link nor Navi understood. "It is 8:25 A.M. We should probably leave for the train station, it isn't that close of a walk." Twilight said, looking at the two. Link nodded and stood up; Link walked upstairs to the room he slept in the previous night. Link walked back out with the rest of his gear on, he came out with his usual hat, sword, gauntlets, and shield. "OK Twilight, we're ready to leave whenever you are." Link spoke out. Twilight stood up and walked over to join Link and Navi. They walked out of the library, and Link and Navi seen something they didn't the first time they came to Ponyville: townsponies. They started to follow Twilight, they made some small chat on their way there. Link and Navi noticed the townsponies gave the two of them strange looks, however, they ignored the unwanted attention whilst they walked to the train station.

The three of them arrived at the train station around 8:50 A.M. They waited around for a few minutes until a train with brown cars and different colored roofs slowly pulled into the station. The doors of the train open and several groups of ponies walked out of the car Twilight and the other three were waiting to enter. After all of the ponies in the car had exited, the three walked into the car. It was nicely decorated, with fancy looking curtains hanging to the sides of the windows, nice carpet flooring, and comfortable looking seats. Twilight and Link sat down parallel of each other at a set of seats beside the windows of the left side of the car. Navi rested on Link's shoulder and they waited for the train to leave the station. A few minutes of awkward silence occurred until the train began to move. As they left the station, Twilight started to ask more questions about Link's past. "So, you stated that you and Princess Zelda aren't that old, so how old are you?" Link looked back to Twilight and answered her question, "Oh, I am twelve years old, and Princess Zelda is thirteen years old." Twilight shown some confusion, as she was much older than Link and to think about leaving her home and having to rescue someone by herself at that age frightened her immensely. "So, you just left your home and went on a rescue mission to save the princess and all of your land from an evil king who was three times your age?" Twilight ask intrigued. Link looked down to the ground, he never really thought of it like that. "Um… yeah, I did." Link said, still avoiding eye contact. Twilight started to ask more questions, but still trying not to make him uncomfortable. "So how did it go?" Link smiled slightly, "I got my ass kicked at first. I left the comfort of the forest I lived in and had then traveled all of Hyrule. I seen many breathtaking sights in Hyrule, but I always kept the fact that I was on a mission in the back of my mind. I didn't want to get distracted." Twilight was very interested in the lad's story, "So what did you have to do to defeat the man trying to take control of Hyrule?" Link looked at her and spoke, he started to speak in a serious tone he was a custom to, "Well, Ganondorf would definitely have killed me in one shot if I was to go and face him once I had just left the forest. I needed the Master Sword." Link said, nodding at the Master Sword in his sheath.

Twilight nodded, "So, couldn't just anyone get the Master Sword?" Link chuckled, "Oh, I wish it was that easy… I had to fight my way through three dungeons to get three different Spiritual Stones to obtain the Master Sword." Twilight asked almost immediately after Link quit talking: "So what kind of creatures did you have to face?" Link's expression grew grim and he didn't say anything. An awkward silence fell and Twilight started to feel bad about asking such a question. Navi flew over to the magenta unicorn and spoke softly in her right ear. "Don't worry Twilight, Link is just not ready to talk about what he has done while in Hyrule." Twilight nodded her head just a bit and spoke back to Link, "I am sorry Link, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Link looked back at Twilight and reassured her, "It is OK Twilight, I am just still not comfortable talking about that subject…" Twilight smiled to let him know it was alright, "It's fine, you don't have to talk about it Link."

About two and a half hours passed after their initial conversation which was filled with small talk. Link fell asleep at one point, which didn't last long as he had another unpleasant dream. The train started to slow down and after a moment, it came to a complete stop. Twilight stood up and Link and Navi followed her, the door of the train opened. Ponies from the train car started to walk out of the door and Twilight, Link and Navi walked out with them, Link and Navi standing out from the crowd. The three walked away from the train station, trying not to run into other ponies. They eventually got a moment of peace and Twilight spoke to the two, "OK, so the castle isn't too far from here, just follow me and stay close. It was about noon now and there were many ponies on the streets of Canterlot. The two new to Equestria followed Twilight, ignoring the stares from ponies as they went by.

The three walked to the entrance of the Canterlot Castle and were stopped by door guards. "Stop there! Identify yourselves!" Twilight spoke, "I am Twilight Sparkle, and this is Navi and Link. Princess Celestia should have notified you that we would be arriving today." The right guard looked over to his friend, whom nodded, letting him know it was OK for them to pass. "You may proceed Miss Twilight." The guard said, letting the three pass. They walked down the halls decorated with tapestries and giant windows. There wasn't nothing too interesting around the halls. Twilight led the two to a giant set of wooden doors, guarded by two more guards. This time however, these guards knew Twilight personally and knew she was bringing Link and Navi. "Hello there Twilight!" "Good day, we're here to see Princess Celestia." Twilight said enthusiastically. "Of course, she is in the Throne Room waiting." The guard said, motioning to the wooden doors in front of the three. Twilight nodded and the guards opened the doors. The doors opened and the two were greeted with the sight of a white alicorn with a gold crown, she was sitting at her throne and her eyes were closed. She looked like she was immersed in deep thought.

The doors shut behind the three and the white alicorn's eyes shot opened at the sound of the wooden doors. The alicorn stood up and smiled as she seen Twilight. "Ah, Twilight, it is nice to see you again!" Twilight smiled as she heard that, "It is nice to see you too princess." Princess Celestia walked up to the three and spoke, "So I am guessing you are Link," She said as she looked down at Link. Link looked up at her, she must have been a foot taller than him, and he nodded. "And Navi?" Princess Celestia looked around. Navi flew out from behind Link, somewhat nervously. "I am Navi" The blue fairy said as she nervously looked down at Link. Princess Celestia walked around Link, examining the young boy. She stopped once she seen his sheath and shield, "What is that?" Link looked behind his shoulder and asked in confusion: "My weapons? The sword and shield?" Princess Celestia walked back in front of Link, "Draw your weapons." Link, very confused but not wanting to anger her, unsheathed his sword and shield. He held the Master Sword in his left hand, but wouldn't move in fear of frighten her. Link felt the Master Sword leave his hand and it began to float closer to Princess Celestia, it had a yellow glow around it, which Link noticed also appeared around her unicorn horn. She moved it around, examining the triforce engraved on it and the fine craftsmanship of the blade. She floated the Master Sword back to Link, "You can grab it back." Princess Celestia said. Link grabbed the blade back and sheathed the sword and shield.

"So, you are new to Equestria, can you explain to me how you arrived here? There has never been a recorded occurrence of a Hylian in Equestria." Princess Celestia asked. Link looked up to her, "In Hyrule, where I come from, there was an evil king who tried to seize control of Hyrule. He killed the King of Hyrule and kidnapped Princess Zelda. It was my quest to save her, and I did so. I had a final battle with Ganondorf, the evil king, and I presumably defeated him. During mine and Princess Zelda's reunion, we were caught off guard by Ganondorf and he shot all three of us with a red blast of magic and we were sent here. Princess Zelda was separated from us once we arrived. After that we were rescued by a Zebra named Zecora and she took us to Twilight." Link said. This definitely intrigued Princess Celestia. "That is very interesting…" Princess Celestia looked over to Twilight, "Twilight, would it be OK for Link to live with you and Spike at the library while we search for Princess Zelda?" Twilight smiled and looked at Link and Navi, "That would be fine, he is welcome to stay as long as it is needed." Princess Celestia smiled, "Thank You Twilight, I will announce that here is a citizen of Equestria missing to the Canterlot guards." Twilight and Link nodded and with that, the three of them left the Throne Room, waving good bye on their way out. They walked to the train station and waited around, as the next train to Ponyville didn't leave until 2:00 P.M.

About an hour passed of just Twilight, Navi, and Link just sitting at the station waiting on the train. Soon, the train came to a slow stop at the station and ponies walked out of the train and Link, Navi, and Twilight walked inside. The train waited for all of the other ponies to come aboard, and then the train slowly started to move. As the train sped up, heading to Ponyville, Twilight spoke: "I think you did well." She said with a friendly smile on her face. "You think so? I feel like she didn't like me." Link said as he looked out of the window next to his seat. "No, she was just doing business. It isn't an everyday occurrence that a creature from another world decides to drop by." Twilight said somewhat jokingly. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't imagine how stressful ruling over a kingdom can be." Link said as he looked back to Twilight and Navi. Navi flew back into Link's hat just below his right ear and Link and Twilight continued to make small talk on their way back to Ponyville. As the blue sky grew orange as the evening moved in, Ponyville seemed to become closer. After a somewhat uninteresting three hour train ride back to Ponyville, the three had finally arrived. The train slowed to a complete stop and after a moment, the train doors open. The couple of other ponies aboard got up and left, accompanied by Twilight and Link in the back of the small group. The three made their way back to the library, there weren't many ponies out, compared to earlier that day. Twilight opened the door and walked into the library, Link quietly following behind and closing the door behind the two. "Spike! We're back!" Twilight called out to her scaly assistant.

Spike ran into the main room of the library and greeted Link and Twilight. "Hey guys! How did things go?" Spike asked enthusiastically. Twilight smiled looked down at Spike, "They went well, Link will be staying with us for a while. Well, until they find Zelda at least." Twilight said as she looked back at Link, who yawned slightly. "Hey Link? Are you hungry?" Twilight asked. Link nodded immediately, as he hadn't eaten all day. "OK, are you a picky eater?" She asked Link as he sat down in one of the strand chairs sitting around the library. "No, I'll eat about anything." Link said as he crossed his legs and looked over at Twilight and Spike. "OK, then Spike and I are going to cook us dinner!" She said joyously as her and Spike walked back into the kitchen. Link smiled, it was definitely nice to see into a lifestyle he never had experienced. This was definitely going to be relaxing, in a way.


	3. Chapter Three: Meet The Mane Six

**Chapter Three: Meet the Mane Six:**

Link opened his eyes, still blinded by the Equestrian light, that was something he probably wouldn't get used to in a while. Link sat up in the guest bed he had grown a custom to quickly and he looked over to the nightstand. Navi was awake, looking outside the window from a far. "You realize that you don't have to wait for me to wake up to go talk to Twilight and Spike." Navi looked back at Link quickly as he spoke to her. She smiled and flew up to Link as he stood up and grabbed his hat, "I know, I just feel more comfortable around you." Link and Navi made their way down to the stairs and were greeted by Twilight and Spike sitting and chatting. "Morning Twilight, Spike." Link said as he walked down the last two steps and walked over to the two. "Morning you two," Twilight said as Link took a seat next to Spike, "so, I have a day planned for the three of us!" Twilight said as she looked at Link and Navi. Link smiled and spoke, "Alright, what shall we be doing?" Link asked as he watched Navi fly around the ceiling, stretching her wings. "We will be meeting a few of my other friends, they would like to meet you as well." Twilight spoke as she walked upstairs to her room.

A moment later, she came back down with a pouch strapped to her. "OK, are you ready?" Twilight asked Link. "Oh, hold on, let me get my gear." Link swiftly made his way to the bedroom he called his and grabbed his Silver Gauntlets, his sword and shield, and the item bag he kept strapped to his side. After a moment of waiting, Link met the other two downstairs, now fully geared up. "OK, let's go." He said as they walked out the door. They walked into the warm Equestrian air, it wasn't much different to spots of Hyrule to be honest. Link and Navi followed Twilight as she walked past the townsponies and other Ponyville buildings. After a while of walking, they stopped passing buildings and started to see more open areas filled with trees. "So tell me about this first pony we're meeting." Link said as they walked closer to what appeared to be an Apple Orchard. "Ah, well, she is a very hard working farm pony. She has spent about all of her life working on the farm where she and her family lives." Twilight said, looking at the Apple Trees as they passed by them. "Ah, so she is married?" Link asked intrigued, however, this question seemed weird for Link to ask. "No, why would you think that?" Twilight asked somewhat confused. Link quickly apologized however, "Sorry, you said "her family", I figured that meant she had a husband and children." Twilight chuckled slightly, "That's fine, just might not want to say anything about her getting married around her, she isn't too keen on the idea of romantic relationships. None of my close friends are in relationships though." Link smiled, "Ah, OK then." Twilight turned her head around to Link, "Don't get any ideas!" She said with a dumb grin and a joking tone.

The three approached an archway entrance and were greeted by a barking dog. Link ignored it, while Twilight stopped to let the dog smell of her. Link looked around and heard the voice of a pony struggling. Link ran to where he heard the noise, with Twilight and Navi following behind. Link quickly ran up to an orange pony with a blonde mane, struggling to raise a wooden bucket full of apples into a cart just a little taller than Link's waist. Link grabbed the bucket rope and tapped the pony's mouth, making her let her bitten grip she had on it go. Link raised the bucket without effort and placed it inside the cart. "Applejack, I would like you to meet Link!" Twilight said as she walked over to the two. Link nodded his head and smiled at the orange farm pony. "Link huh. Nice ta meetcha! Ah'm Applejack!" Applejack said enthusiastically as she fixed the hat that rested on her head. "So Twilight, where'd this feller come from?" Applejack asked as she looked back to Twilight in confusion. "This "feller" come from Hyrule, he was sent here by a force he couldn't control. Zecora found him in the Everfree Forest." Twilight spoke as Applejack walked around, examining Link. "What's with all of your weaponry?" Applejack asked as she examined the Hylian Shield and Master Sword that rested on Link's back. "Oh, I was the Chosen Hero of Hyrule. That requires a lot of weapons." Link said as he watched Applejack walk back in front of him. "So your creatures must be pretty strong huh?" Applejack asked she looked into his blue eyes. "Not necessarily, these gauntlets help lift most heavy objects." Link said as he lifted up his hands to show off the Silver Gauntlets he wore. "Ah, that is interesting…" Applejack stated, looking at the nice looking gauntlets. Twilight walked over to Link and spoke, "We should probably get going, we still have to meet the other four girls before nightfall." "Alrighty then, Ah'll see ya around Link!" Applejack said as the three walked away from the farm and back towards Ponyville. However, they didn't completely go into Ponyville, but rather the outskirts of Ponyville.

Twilight and Link walked along a dirt path that passed a few nicely shaded trees. Link seen a pretty nice cottage just ahead, the roof was made of what looked like leaves. The two walked over a small bridge that passed over a small river that seemed to run around the outskirts of Ponyville as Navi flew behind slowly. "So, who are we meeting now?" Link asked as they continued to walk closer to the cottage surrounded by decorated trees and small animals. "She is a shy pegasus, and she is a caretaker for a lot of the animals around Ponyville." Twilight answered as the cottage grew closer to the three. The three heard the sound of a soft spoken voice arguing with someone. Twilight knocked on the door, "Fluttershy, everything OK?" They heard the hoofsteps of another pony on the other side. "Yes Twilight, hold on, I am opening the door." She said in an angelic voice. The cottage door opened and the three were greeted by a light yellow furred Pegasus with a pink colored mane. "Hello Twi-" She stopped as she seen Link and Navi accompanying Twilight.

"Fluttershy, I would like you to meet Link and Navi!" Twilight exclaimed excitedly as she motioned over to Link and Navi in order. Fluttershy looked at the two in awe, she had never seen any semblance of creatures that resemble the two. "Oh, hello Link and Navi…" The yellowed furred Pegasus greeted nervously. "Would you three like to come in?" She asked a little more comfortably. "That would be nice." Twilight said in a comforting voice, trying to make Fluttershy feel less nervous. The three walked into Fluttershy's tidy cottage, "Nice place you got here." Link complimented, looking around the cottage, examining the bookshelves filled with several animal biology books on each shelf. "Oh, thank you. That is very nice of you to say!" Fluttershy thanked in a quiet tone. "So, how did you two get to Equestria? You're not natives are you?" Fluttershy asked in an intrigued tone. "Oh, no," Link answered, continuing on, "we are from a place called Hyrule. I was destined to defeat a great evil that would find itself in Hyrule, however, that great evil sent me here, either by intention, or accident." Fluttershy was definitely amazed by Link's tale. "That is interesting…" Fluttershy commented, not knowing what to say. Awkward silence fell as no-one knew what to say. "Well, we can see you're busy," Twilight said, trying to break the silence. "Link, Navi, and I are going to head to Sugarcube Corner next." Twilight told Fluttershy. "Oh, OK Twilight," Fluttershy said as she walked over to the door. Fluttershy opened the door and let Twilight, Link, and Navi out of her small cottage. "See ya around Fluttershy!" Link said, waving his hand back at her. Fluttershy smiled, "I'll see you too Link!"

The three walked back into Ponyville, making their way to Sugarcube Corner as Twilight had planned. "So, what is this place?" Navi asked on their way to their destination. "It is a local bakery that mostly sells sweets. The friend we are going to visit next lives and works there." Twilight explained to Navi as they passed several townsponies and small roadside shops. "Ah, alrighty! So what is this pony like?" Navi asked as she quickly flew back to Link's side. "Well, she definitely has a lot of energy." Twilight said as they continued to walk to the bakery. "Ironic for a pastry chef to be hyper!" Link sarcastically remarked. Twilight giggled as they walked up to what looked to be a big gingerbread house. "This the place?" Navi asked, confused with the building's design.

"That's right! This is Sugarcube Corner." Twilight answered, excited to see Link and Navi's reaction to meeting this friend. Twilight opened the door expecting to see the usual pink pony manning the cash register. Instead, the three heard rummaging in the kitchen, panic breathing, the sounds of hoofs sporadically hitting the wooden floors. A bell placed above the door rang as the door opened, and the pink blur that zipped around the background kitchen suddenly stopped. The three seen a messy looking pink pony wearing a white and red apron. "Hey Pinkie…!" Twilight exclaimed somewhat confused. "Oh Twilight! Hey!" Pinkie Pie said, starting to zoom back around the kitchen. "Pinkie, what is going on?" Twilight asked, intrigued by the situation. Pinkie stopped and began opening one of the oven doors, "Oh, we're behind on orders. I am in a slight rush Twilight, can we talk later?" Pinkie asked as she pulled out a pan full of cupcakes on them. "Oh, OK Pinkie Pie. Can you come to the library when you get off work?" Twilight asked as she watched Pinkie Pie set the hot pan of cupcakes on the kitchen countertops. "Sure Twilight! I'll swing by as soon as I can!" Pinkie said, checking on some of the other pastries she had cooking at the moment. "OK Pinkie, we'll see you later." Twilight said as the three walked out of Sugarcube Corner.

The three walked along the paved sidewalk as they made their way to their next destination. "It was lovely to chat with Pinkie Pie." Link remarked, as they continued to walk. Twilight chuckled as they passed several townsponies, "OK, next we are going to visit the Carousel Boutique." Link nodded as they continued to walk to the boutique. "Who are we meeting next?" Navi asked, flying over to Twilight. "Another friend, she is a clothing designer and seamstress." Link smiled, "What is she like?" He asked, looking over to Twilight. "Um… she thinks fashion is very important. She is a very sweet person however, I bet you'll like her." Link followed Twilight as they began to approach a big tent shaped building not surrounded by many other buildings. "I think you and Rainbow Dash will get along the best!" Twilight said as they grew closer to the door of the boutique. "Rainbow Dash? And she is…?" Navi asked as Twilight reached to open the door of the boutique. "She is another friend, probably the only friend of mine that is this similar to Link." Twilight answered as she opened the door of the boutique two ponies sitting and talking.

One had clean white fur with a very complex looking purple mane and a unicorn horn. The other had light blue fur that looked pretty messy, and a rainbow colored mane along with strong looking wings. Link smiled and looked over to Twilight, "I am guessing that one is Rainbow Dash?" Link asked slyly, pointing to the rainbow maned Pegasus. "Oh good girls, I am glad I ran into you here Rainbow Dash." Twilight said as the three walked closer to the two chatting ponies. "Hello there Twilight. And, who may this fellow be?" The white unicorn asked, walking up to Link. "Rarity, this is Link," Twilight said, pointing to the green clad boy. Navi flew out behind of Link, "And I am Navi." Navi said, landing and laying down on Link's shoulder. "Well, hello darling, I am Rarity." Rarity stated, holding her hoof out, waiting for Link to shake her hoof. Link grabbed her hoof and gently shook it, "It's a pleasure." Link stated as he released her hoof.

"And you are Rainbow Dash?" Link said, looking over to the blue furred Pegasus. "Yeah, Link right?" Rainbow Dash asked as she walked over to Link. "Yeah… Twilight said that you and I would have a lot in common." Link said, trying to make conversation. "Oh really? We'll get to that later. Where ya from?" Rainbow Dash asked Link as she motioned for him to sit down on a raised platform with three mirrors around it. Link walked past the two ponies and sat on the platform. "Were you a big fighter?" Rarity asked as Link sat down. "Huh? Why you ask?" Link asked as he looked over at Rarity. "Oh, your tunic is a bit rugged, plus you're wearing chain mail underneath some of it." Rarity explained, "Also, you have a tear on the front of your tunic." Link smiled, "Well, you'd be correct." Link answered, "I am from Hyrule, and I was the destined Hero of Hyrule. I was tasked to defeat an evil king who wanted complete control of Hyrule. I thought I had defeated him, however, he sent me here… I don't think he meant to however, I think he just meant to send me somewhere else in Hyrule." Link said a bit more solemnly. "Ah, that sounds depressing…" Rainbow Dash said trying to change the subject. "So, have you met the other three ponies yet Link?" Rarity asked Link as she sat beside him. "Oh, I've met Applejack and Fluttershy, and we went to the bakery where Pinkie works, but she was too busy to talk at that moment." Link said a little more happily. Twilight looked around, seeing a clock and reading the time. "It's about 4:30 P.M., we probably need to get going before Pinkie gets off work." Twilight stated, looking over to Link and Rarity. "Oh, OK. Let's go." Link replied, standing up and following Twilight. "Hey, I'll see you guys around…" Link said before walking out the door. "You too doll! Oh, come by sometime and I'll fix that tear in your tunic!" Rarity said before the two left. Link looked back and smiled, "Alright, I will once I get some free time."

Twilight gave Link a funny look as they walked out, Navi flew back to Link and tapped his neck, trying to get him to notice. He looked over and seen the confused look on Twilight's face as she looked on into Ponyville. "What?" Link asked confused. Twilight chuckled slightly, "Nothing, I definitely didn't think the pony you'd get along with the most would be Rarity." Twilight explained as they walked to the library. "What, why is that?" Link asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well, Rarity is a seamstress who doesn't like to get dirty, and you are a former warrior who spent most of his time outside." Twilight explained, trying to show her case for the disagreement. Link smiled, "I guess... she was sweet OK, plus she offered to fix my tunic." Twilight giggled as Link got more fed up with her accusations. "Calm down, it's fine. It's nice to see you getting along with them." Twilight said as they came into view of the Golden Oaks Library.

Twilight, Link, and Navi walked into the library to see Spike organizing books whilst talking to Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sprung up out of her seat excitedly when Twilight stepped in. "Hey Twilight! So what did you need?" Pinkie Pie asked excitedly. "Pinkie, I would like to introduce you to Link and Navi!" Twilight stated, pointing a hoof to Link and Navi. "OH! WELCOME TO EQUESTRIA!" Pinkie Pie excitedly yelled, pulling out confetti out of nowhere and throwing it up in the air. "Oh, well I have been here for three days now, but OK." Link stated, laughing with Pinkie Pie afterwards. "It is nice to meet you Link!" Pinkie exclaimed as she looked at the blue fairy above Link's shoulder. "And you're Navi?" Pinkie asked happily. "Yeah, you would be correct!" Navi replied to the practically bouncing pink pony. Pinkie continued to bounce whilst talking too fast for anyone to comprehend. Navi flew over to Pinkie Pie and flew around the energetic pastry chef. "I like this one!" Navi exclaimed as Pinkie stared into the bright blue light that was the small fairy. Pinkie Pie looked over to Twilight, "Twilight, it was great to meet Link and Navi, but I have gotta go. I've not eaten a thing today, that is really hard for a hungry chef!" Pinkie Pie jokingly stated, heading for the door. "OK Pinkie Pie, we'll see you around." Twilight said as Pinkie opened the door to the library. "You too guys!" Pinkie exclaimed before she left.

With Pinkie Pie gone, the excitement in the room died down majorly and left Twilight and Link to talk. "So, did you like my friends?" Twilight asks as Link sat down in a nearby chair. "They were nice." Link said, trying to think of something else to say about them. "I didn't expect all of them to be women however." Link stated in a sarcastic tone. Twilight chuckled and sat down, "Girls hang out with girls, boys hang out with boys. You know, you had friends." Twilight assumed as she looked over to Link. "Not many, I really didn't get along with many of the other children that lived in the forest." Link said in a more serious tone. Twilight instantly felt bad, "Oh Link, I'm sorry…" Twilight apologized as she looked over to Link, whose eyes were too focused on the ground beneath him to realize. "It's fine, I don't care. I didn't have much time for that sort of thing when I left the forest." Link explained whilst smiling, trying to make Twilight feel better. Twilight smiled back at Link and stood up, "Well, Spike and I are going to tidy up around here. You just relax for a while." Twilight told Link. "Oh, do you need help?" Link asked as he watched Twilight walk towards the kitchen. "No, it's fine. We can handle this." Twilight explained as she walked into the other room. Link sighed under his breath as he laid his head back into the chair. "Today had been a long day…" Link silently thought to himself, "maybe tomorrow will be easier."


	4. Chapter Four: The Great and Powerful

_This is just a small Author's Note quickly added before the chapter: I would like to mention that I am sorry about having this chapter be a longer wait from the others, I have just been a little busy lately. Also, reviews and constructive criticisms is greatly appreciated._

 _Secondly, you'll notice quickly that this chapter is based off of Boast Busters, I want to mention: any of the following chapters that are based on My Little Pony episodes will not be in their continuity order. With that, enjoy..._

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Great and Powerful**

Link felt a hoof shake him, and heard Twilight speak out to him. Link's eyes shot open and seen Navi and Twilight looking at him, both looked worried. "Are you OK?" Navi asked as Link sat up in the cotton bed. Link nodded and went to wipe his eyes, he felt tears still streaming down his face. "W-was I crying?" Link asked, his voice cracking as he looked over to Twilight. Twilight nodded, "Navi rushed downstairs, saying you were mumbling and crying…" Navi flew closer to Link, "Are you OK? What was that all about?" She asked in a more concerned tone. Link tried to shake the incident off, "I'm fine..." Link said, trying to reassure her that everything was fine. Link motioned for Twilight and Navi to move and they did so; Link got out of the bed and walked over to his tunic and other equipment. "How about we go for a walk?" Twilight suggested as Link slid on the somewhat heavy chain mail over his off white undershirt. "That sounds nice." Link absentmindedly replied as he slid over his usual green tunic. "I will be waiting downstairs…" Twilight told the two as she left the room.

"Link…?" Navi asked in a worried tone as he equipped his sheath and shield. "What Navi?" Link asked as he turned to see the worried blue fairy looking down at the ground. "Navi, I told you, I'm OK. It was only a nightmare." Link reassured her. "OK Link…" Navi said, letting it go. Link grabbed his item pouch and strapped it to his belt and turned back to Navi. "You ready?" Navi asked as she flew over to Link's shoulder. Link strapped on the Silver Gauntlets and looked over to her, "Yeah, let's go meet Twilight." Link and Navi walked out of their room and walked down the stairs. Twilight and Spike stood in the library, waiting for Link and Navi. "You two ready to go?" Twilight asked as Link and Navi nodded.

The four walked out of the door, with Link closing the door behind them. "I still can't believe you can do over twenty five different spells!" Spike exclaimed as they walked through Ponyville. "You can what?" Link asked confused. Twilight smiled shyly as she looked over to Link, "Spike and I were practicing some magic before Navi asked to come and wake you." Twilight explained as they seen townsponies going about their business, many of which still looked twice once noticing Link and Navi. Link nodded as Spike looked back to Twilight, "But I can't believe you can use over twenty five completely different spells!" Spike exclaimed once more. Link opened his mouth to speak, however, Link didn't say anything as two bizarre looking ponies ran up to the four and started yelling. "Woah!" Spike yelled at the two of them, "Snips, Snails, what's going on?" Spike asked as the two ponies. "There's a new unicorn in town!" Snails said as Snips looked over to Spike. "Yeah, it is said she is the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria!" Snips explained, "Come on, she's in the town square!" Snails told the four as they continued to run.

Twilight and Spike ran to the town square, whilst Link and Navi trailed behind. The four seen a light blue furred unicorn with a wizard hat and a starry cloak. "Come one, come all! Come and witness the amazing magic of the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The unicorn on the stage surrounded by townsponies exclaimed, grabbing the attention of everypony around. Murmurs of awe from the audience of ponies could be heard easily by Twilight, Spike, Link, and Navi. Fireworks shot out from behind Trixie as she smugly smiled to the crowed. Twilight and her friends walked up to the front of the crowd where they were met by the rest of the Mane Six. The four walked up next to Rarity and Applejack, who looked at Trixie with distaste. "My my, what boasting?" Rarity commented, looking over to the four. Twilight looked over to Rarity "There's nothing wrong with being talented right?" Twilight worriedly asked. "Not at all darling," Rarity said, trying to explain her point, "the problem comes in when one goes off showboating!" Rarity said looking back up at smug blue unicorn. "Just because one is talented doesn't mean one has to go around showing off." Rarity added as the four watched Trixie perform more simple magic tricks.

"Seriously, you don't have to show off." Rainbow Dash said as she leaned over to the six. "There's no reason to try when we all know I'm better than rest of you!" Rainbow Dash jokingly spoke. Trixie shot the hecklers a dirty look, "Well, well, well, looks like we have a couple of naysayers in the audience! Do they dare challenge the magical power of the Great and Powerful Trixie?!" Trixie exclaimed, glaring Link, Navi, Spike, and the three ponies with them. "Who does she think she is?" Applejack rhetorically asked as they looked upon her in anger. "Yeah! Twilight is so mu-" Spike was retorting, being cut off by Twilight pulling him to the side. Link followed the two to find out what Twilight's problem was. "Hush!" Twilight scowled quietly. "What's wrong?" Link asked as he walked up to the two. "Twilight won't stand up to Trixie and show her who is the better unicorn!" Spike explained, aggravated at Twilight. "Twilight, there's nothing wrong with showing off if it shuts up someone who doesn't have any real talent." Link said, trying to get her to go on stage and show up Trixie. Twilight bit her lip subtly, "While I think you're right Link, I don't want my anyone to think I am boasting." Twilight explained to Link and Spike as she looked over to Trixie. The three walk back to the front of the crowd where Rainbow Dash was arguing with Trixie.

"What makes you so special anyways?" Rainbow Dash demand to know as she flew up to Trixie. "Well, I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, saved the town of Hoofington from the terrifying Ursa-Major!" Sounds of awe could be heard from the crowd as more fireworks shot up from behind Trixie. "When all of Hooffington was in terror, and they were in their darkest hour, The Great and Powerful Trixie appeared and vanquished the dreaded Ursa-Major!" Trixie exclaimed as she slowly trotted across the stage. "I challenge any of you who think that you are more powerful than The Great and Powerful Trixie to show off your talents!" Trixie yelled out as she looked dead at Link, Navi, Spike, and Twilight. Spike looked over to Twilight, "Oh come on Twilight! She's such a braggart! Please…" Link looked over at the two as Navi flew and landed onto his shoulder, "I have to agree with Spike Twilight, Trixie is a loudmouth unicorn that needs to be shown that her magic can't stand up to yours." Link said in a more serious tone. Twilight looked over at him, she wondered what happened this morning. It had to be something bad to put Link in this bad of a mood. Trixie must have overheard the conversation, because she drew her attention to the four. "So, you think you have more magical ability than Trixie?" Trixie asked as she looked to Twilight evilly. Twilight looked away from Trixie, somewhat hesitant to say anything for a moment. "I…" Twilight tried to speak, but soon grew nervous. Link looked back to Twilight with worry. "Twi?" Link asked in a concerned tone. Twilight ran from the crowd, nervous and a little embarrassed. Link was a bit shocked that Twilight went this far to try not to boast.

"Twilight!" Spike yelled out as the purple unicorn grew farther away from them. Link looked down at the baby dragon, "Go ahead and go comfort her. She needs it…" Link said as Spike looked up to him and Navi. Spike nodded and ran after Twilight, yelling out to her in the process. Link looked back to Trixie with a maddening look on his face. Trixie looked at him dumbfounded, "Oh, what's your problem? You think you can duel me?" Trixie asked in a catty tone. Link walked up to the stage and hopped up on it. "Yes, if you knew what I've done you'd be terrified…" Link said, trying to get Trixie to back off. "Oh please, some hairless ape couldn't stand up to an Earth Pony, never-the-less, a unicorn of my power!" Trixie snapped back, looking into Link's eyes. Trixie turned her back to Link, slowly walking away. Trixie quickly turned back to Link and shot a purple magic orb at Link. Link, acting on instinct, quickly unsheathed his sword and slashed the orb, sending it hurtling back to Trixie. Trixie ducked her head in a panic as the orb narrowly missed her head. Trixie looked back at Link, Link could see the anger emanating from her. "What the hell!? Are you trying to kill me?" Trixie asked, trying to play innocent. Link frowned at her act, "You're the one who fired that damn thing at me!" Link said steaming with anger.

Trixie stood back up straight and Link sheathed his sword. Link decided to show her up with tricks, the same that Trixie had been showing off. Link looked into his item pouch and decided to go simple. Link pulled out the Tornado Rod and jumped into the air. The Tornado Rod's leaf propeller spun quickly, lifting Link at least fifteen feet up in the air. Link slowly descended to the ground with applause of several hooves in the crowd. Trixie smirked at Link and summoned a tornado under her, lifting her up into the sky just as high as Link did. More townsponies cheered and applauded Trixie, however, Link still stayed calm. Link tried to think of something that he knew would shut Trixie up. Navi flew out of his hat and spoke into his right ear. "Link!" She softly whispered with excitement, "Use Nayru's Love! That will definitely show Trixie up." Link smirked and looked over to Trixie, "Watch this…" Link said with an evil grin on his face.

Trixie watched as Link performed a few weird hand motions before raising both hands to the sky. Link looked back to Trixie with a smirk as a transparent purple crystal formed around him. Trixie looked on in awe for one moment, as she didn't know what the spell's use was. "What is that?" She asked, intrigued slightly. "The spell is called: Nayru's Love. See, where I'm from, Nayru is one of the three Golden Goddesses that created our world. This spell represents the love that she used to create the land along with the other two Golden Goddesses." The townsponies, the remainder of the Mane Six, and Trixie were very intrigued by the small history lesson Link was giving. "This spell makes me invisible, completely protected by any magic or physical attack! Just try your best!" Link said, trying to make Trixie angry at this point. It was definitely working; Trixie looked at Link with eyes filled with rage as she charged a magical blast with her horn. Trixie fired off a vibrant pink blast of magic at Link, the purple crystal completely soaking up the damage of the blast. Trixie noticed the blast was ineffective, and began to shoot more smaller blasts of magic at Link. The purple crystal that shielded the young boy completely absorbed the blasts of magic, making the crowd applaud Link's outstanding protection spell. Trixie looked at the crowd with disappointment, "Seriously?! This loser does one nice trick and you go nuts, I do thousands of breathtaking tricks and barley anything?!" Trixie walked off the stage in a fit of rage as the Nayru's Love spell started to wear off, and the crystal began to fade away. Link looked down at the crowd, seeing faces of awe. "That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to Link's side. "Nah, just your standard Hyrulean magic." Link said as he hopped off of the stage. "I'll see you guys around, I need to go check on Twilight." Link said as he walked away from the crowd.

 _Backstage..._

Trixie stomped around away from the crowd and her stage. She sat down by her cart she traveled in. Trixie huffed angrily as Snips and Snails approached her. Trixie took off her hat as Snips and Snails started to talk. "Hey there Trixie!" Snails greeted the sad unicorn. "What's wrong?" Snips asked as he sat next to her. Trixie sighed as she looked down at the paved sidewalk, "How come after my epic tales of triumph, they cheer, but some hairless monkey comes around and does a few neat tricks and they forget about me!?" Snips and Snails looked at each other, not sure what to say. "I just wish they would see me as the hero…" Trixie mentioned, making an idea pop into Snips and Snails' heads. "Hey Trixie, we'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere!" Snips said as they two stood up. Trixie motioned to the two, telling them to go on without saying anything.

Snips and Snails walked through Ponyville and started talking. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Snips asked, looking over to Snails as they continued to walk around Ponyville. "Lure an Ursa-Major into town so Trixie can defeat it and look like a hero?" Snails inquired as they walked past a few scattered Townsponies along their way. Snips hummed in delight, "It seems we think alike!" He said with eagerness in his voice. Spike walked around, looking for Link, however to no avail. Spike however, did come across two ponies that seemed to be up to no good. "Hey Snips, Snails!" Spike yelled out as he approached the two ponies. "Where are you two going?" Spike asked curiously. "Oh, hey Spike!" The two said in unison, "We're just killing some time." Snips told Spike, slyly lying to the baby dragon. Spike, oblivious to their lie, spoke up, "Oh, OK. Have you two seen Link?" Spike asked as he looked at the two ponies in slight oblivion. "He left once Trixie's show was over, he's probably close by." Snails suggested. Spike nodded, "OK, thanks guys!" Spike said, walking away from the two ponies and going back to look for Link. With Spike out of sight, the two continued to walk to the Everfree Forest.

 _Golden Oak Library..._

Link walked into the library with Navi slowly trailing behind. Link closed the door behind the two and looked around the main room for Twilight. He didn't see her in the library section of the house. "Twilight?" Link called out, but to no answer. Link walked up the stairs and to her room. Link opened the door to see Twilight sitting on her bed, reading a book with a purple cover and a title that Link couldn't see. "Twilight?" Link asked, concerned for her sake. "Link?" She asked, seemingly OK about what happened. Navi flew out of Link's hat, "You totally missed it Twilight! Link showed Trixie who's boss!" Link looked over to the blue fairy with hatred. "Hush Navi." Link ordered in a dismissive tone. "Oh Link, I'm sorry…" Twilight apologized as she looked up at the two. "Don't worry about it, just… forget it happened." Link suggested as he sat down on the end of her bed. "Hey, where's Spike?" Navi asked while flying around Link. "Oh, he went to look for you, I guess you two missed each other." Twilight answered as she placed a bookmark in the book she was reading. She laid the book on a nightstand by her bed as Link looked a little puzzled. "Oh, when did he leave?" Link asked as he popped his knuckles. "About twenty minutes ago." Twilight explained as she flipped her bangs out of her eyes. Link looked over to Twilight, "Well, I better go find Spike, I don't want him to worry." Link said as he stood up. About the time that Link walked through Twilight's door frame, Spike burst into the library. "TWI!" He yelled out in a panic. Link, Navi, and Twilight rushed downstairs to see what was going on. "Spike? What's wrong?" Twilight asked as she walked down the stairs. "There's a-" Spike was cut off by a loud crashing noise coming from outside. Link looked over to Twilight, "Come on!" Link ordered as he opened the door. Link and Twilight ran to the source of the noise, along with Navi swiftly flying behind the two. They ran along the tilled streets of Ponyville. The sun had already fallen, making the only light around being the dim street lamps, and Navi herself. The three seen the head of a giant creature wreaking havoc on Ponyville, and they began to run faster. The three made it to the creature; it was a blue, semi-transparent bear. Trixie, Snips, and Snails were huddled together in fear from the bear. "What is that?" Navi asked as they got closer to the bear. "That would be an Ursa-Minor, the child of an Ursa-Major." Twilight explained as they stopped running just a few feet away from the Ursa-Minor. "Link, you go protect Trixie and Snips and Snails. I'll take care of the Ursa-Minor." Twilight told Link as she ran to the Ursa-Minor.

Link ran to Trixie and her lackeys, Link slid in front of them. He quickly cast Nayru's Love on the three, "Get somewhere safe and out of sight. And, stay together, if you three separate, that spell will dissipate." Link ordered in a calm tone. Trixie was just a bit worried about how calm him and Twilight seemed, but she did what Link told them to do. Link ran over to Twilight, who was trying to use her magic to calm the beast. Navi flew back to Link's shoulder, "Link! Use Zelda's Lullaby! That should calm the Ursa-Minor down!" Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time that he received back in Hyrule. He began to play the tune that, in Hyrule, was used to show affiliation with the Royal Family and was passed down through generations. The Ursa-Minor stopped raging and stopped completely. The Ursa-Minor looked over to Link, and listened for a moment. The music notes soothed the Ursa-Minor's rage and it sat down calmly. As the song ended and Link pulled the ocarina away from his mouth, the Ursa-Minor fell into a calming slumber. Twilight used her magic to lift the Ursa-Minor and she sent it back to the cave it came from. Link put the Ocarina of Time back into the item pouch as Twilight walked over to him. "Good going Link!" Twilight congratulated as some townsponies came walking to the location. The townsponies gathered around and applauded Link and Twilight's succession for getting rid of the Ursa-Minor. "Ah, it was fine. That little trick works on a lot of creatures!" Link remarked as he looked back over to Trixie, Snips, and Snails. "You three, come here!" Link demanded. The three walked over to him, Nayru's Love wearing off in the process.

They all faced Link as he began to speak, "Which one of you brought the Ursa-Minor into Ponyville?" Link questioned as he looked down upon the three with disappointment. "That was only an Ursa-Minor?!" Trixie exclaimed as she looked over to Twilight. "Yes, and it could have seriously hurt someone. Now let me ask again: who brought the Ursa-Minor to Ponyville?" Link asked in a stern tone. Snips and Snails stepped forward, "We did…" The two said in unison. Link stayed silent for a moment, "Twilight, you decide their punishment." Link said as he looked over to her. "Well, for one, I want you to clean up this mess." Twilight said as she motioned to the destroyed cart and the miscellaneous destruction. "And secondly, I want stay out of trouble. I hope you two have learned something from this. Do not place believe in something just because someone said they did it." Twilight advised. Snips and Snails nodded and walked over to the destroyed cart. Link looked back to Twilight, "With that out of the way, how about we head to the library?" Link suggested as Navi flew back into his hat. "Yeah, let's go." Twilight said, starting to walk to the library.

Twilight and Link approached the library door as the moon began to rise higher. Link and Twilight walked into the library and were greeted by Spike. "So, how did things go?" Spike asked as Link sat down, resting. "OK, the Ursa-Minor is gone anyway…" Link replied as he yawned. Twilight looked over to Link, "You tired?" Twilight asked as she sat down parallel to Link. "A bit. I didn't rest too well last night." Link remarked as he sighed, remembering more about the nightmare he had the past night. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time from his item pouch and examined it. Link stared at it, letting memories flood back. "I'm guessing that is a treasured item there?" Twilight assumed as she looked at the blue instrument. Link smiled, thinking about the time in Hyrule he spent not under Ganondorf's reign. "Yeah, it was given to me by Princess Zelda…" Twilight was intrigued by the mention of the girl she knew nothing about. "You mind sharing the story on how you got that?" Twilight asked nicely, expecting a simple reply of "no". Link smiled, "Sure…"

* * *

 _Hyrule, Several Months Earlier…_

Link walked through the royal gardens, he had been tipped off by some shady looking people that if he was looking for the princess, that she spent a lot of her time there. The guards that were sworn to protect the princess weren't too bright, as Link simply snuck around the patrol groups. Link walked past a fountain statue of the former Queen of Hyrule with a Hylian Crest engraved on the bottom. Link walked slowly began to walk along the beautiful decor, between the flowers, bushes, and the stone statues, it was all a breathtaking sight. Link continued to walk through the maze-esque garden, easily sneaking around the guards that seemed half asleep. Link found himself at an entrance way to a small section of the garden. In the distance of that room, Link seen the person he was looking for. Link slowly walked into the section of the garden that seemed completely cut off from the rest of the garden. Link slowly approached a young girl that looked about his age. Link, in the process of walking up to her, tripped over a stray rock, making a noise very noticeable to the young girl. Startled, the young girl turned to see Link, clumsily trying not to scare her.

The young girl had long blonde hair and wore a white and pink dress. Her expression was a mixture of shock and shyness, "Who are you…?" She asked quietly. Link looked into her blue eyes, "I'm Link, I take it that you're Princess Zelda?" Link asked as he took a step closer to the girl. "Yes, I'm Princess Zelda. How did you get past the guards?" Princess Zelda asked concernedly. "A Goron could have gotten past them, they're slackers when it actually comes to doing something." Link said as he smirked. "Anyway, I am here because I was told you know where the other three Spiritual Stones are." Link explained, getting to the point almost immediately. "Why do you need the Spiritual Stones, better yet, why do you know about them?" Princess Zelda asked snarkily. "I was sent to collect the other two and to defeat a great evil that is about to plague Hyrule." Link said, trying to get Princess Zelda to tell him the other two Spiritual Stone's locations. "Other two?" Princess Zelda questioned as she gave Link a suspicious look. Link nodded, pulling out the Kokiri Emerald as proof. Princess Zelda gasped slightly at the sight of the Kokiri Emerald, she had never seen one of the Spiritual Stones in person. Princess Zelda nodded and started to speak, "OK, the first one is in Death Mountain, protected by the Gorons. It's called the Goron Ruby, but they won't let you near it without this…" Princess Zelda explained, pulling out a blue ocarina. "What you hold in your hand is a sacred family heirloom, it will allow you to play this melody:" Princess Zelda said as she began humming the tune. Link held out his hand, accepting the ocarina from Princess Zelda. "This melody shall show that you are affiliated with the Royal Family and that you are close to us." Princess Zelda said. She watched as Link closed his eyes and held the ocarina up to his lips, ready to play. Princess Zelda began to hum the notes of the song, and luckily, Link was able to learn the melody by ear. After a moment of playing the relaxing melody, Link put away the ocarina. "Thank you Princess Zelda." Link thanked as he turned to leave. "Oh Link! Come back to me once you have the second Spiritual Stone. I will then tell you where the third and last one is." Princess Zelda informed as Link began to leave.

* * *

"And ever since that moment, I have held onto this ocarina, as a reminder that Princess Zelda had faith in me…" Link said as he looked down at the blue ocarina. "That is very touching…" Twilight commented, this was the first time she had seen Link like this, it was a mixture of sadness and happiness. "Anyway, I am tired. Navi and I are going to bed." Link said, putting the ocarina back into the item pouch and stood up. "Goodnight Link!" Twilight happily spoke as she rested in her chair. Link walked upstairs, taking off his green tunic and chain mail, along with his other heavy equipment. He slipped off his hat, catching Navi before she could fall and thankfully, she remained asleep, and sat it on the nightstand along with the blue fairy. Link crawled into bed,he was comfortable and would finally be able to rest after the rather unusual day. "Maybe things won't be so hectic tomorrow…" Link softly spoke to himself.


	5. Chapter Five: A Rare Day

_Author's Note: I would just like to apologize for not posting anything for a couple of months. Yet, I have returned with a new chapter of The Legend of Equestria! Hopefully, you will find it enjoyable. Thanks to all that have read my story, and reviewed. With that, enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Five: A Rare Day_**

Link mumbled as his eyes began to slowly open. Link, luckily, didn't have any nightmares the previous night. Link seen the sheets he laid on, finally realizing he was lying face down. Link raised up as he wiped the saliva from the side of his mouth, he looked over to the nightstand, noticing that Navi wasn't there. Link turned over, and sat up in the bed. Link lazily moved the covers off of him and groaned slightly. Link walked over to the small wooden dresser and opened it up. Link grabbed his green tunic and examined the gash in it. The gash made Link remember about Rarity offering to fix the tunic a couple of days ago. Link folded the tunic back up and sat it on top of the dresser, deciding not to wear it. Link yawned as he walked over to the door; Link opened the door and walked downstairs. Link walked down the staircase, seeing Twilight organizing books as her and Navi chatted. "Hey Link!" Navi cheerfully greeted as she flew over to Link. Link walked to the chair he normally sit in and sat down, laying his head back on the headrest. "Morning Navi." Link greeted back, still trying to wake up. Twilight walked over to Link, "So how did you sleep last night?" She asked curiously. Link looked over to the magenta unicorn, "OK I guess… I don't remember any bad dreams." Link answered Twilight as he crossed his legs. "That's good." Twilight commented as she walked back to the bookshelf she was looking through. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Twilight said as she turned back to Link, "Rarity stopped by earlier." Link's ears perked up when he heard Twilight say the white unicorn's name. "She asked if you were up. You weren't at the time, so she just said she wanted you to come by and let her fix your tunic." Twilight explained as she walked over to a stack of books she was organizing. "You should go by there, maybe you two could get to know each other better." Twilight suggested as Link stood and walked to the staircase. Link walked up to his bedroom and to the dresser that held his equipment. Link grabbed his item pouch and put the folded tunic into the bag. Link grabbed his sword sheath and shield and strapped it to his back, and yawned as he walked to his door.

Link walked out of his room and down the stairs, carrying the item pouch and trying to strap on the item pouch to his belt along the way. Link fastened the small bag to his belt as he approached the door. "OK, I'll see you two later." Link announced as he reached for the door. "OK, do you remember where her boutique is?" Twilight asked as she looked over to the blond lad. Link had to think about it for a moment, "Yeah, I remember." He replied as he finally remembered where it was. Navi flew over to Link, "So, do you want me to go?" Navi asked somewhat quietly. Link looked back at the blue fairy, "No, it's fine. There's no reason for you to come. Spend the day here, relax." Link told the fairy as he reached for the doorknob. "Bye you two!" Link exclaimed as he walked out the door. "Bye!" Twilight told Link as he closed the door. Link began to walk to Rarity's boutique, yawning as he stepped on the paved cement. Link walked through the town, passing several townsponies that looked like they were in a hurry. Link simply ignored most of the odd stares he received from ponies on the streets. After walking for about twenty minutes, Link finally arrived at his destination: the Carousel Boutique.

Link approached the building's front door and knocked on the light purple door. He heard the sounds of hoofsteps from the other side, and he took a deep breath to relax. The door opened and Link was greeted by the white unicorn he was looking for. Her purple mane was styled normally, with it looking as if it took a lot of work to make it that nice. "Hey Rarity…" Link said somewhat quietly. "Link, it is nice to see you again!" Rarity greeted enthusiastically. "Come in." Rarity said as she stepped back and motioned for Link to enter. Link walked inside the boutique as Rarity closed the door behind him. "I'm guessing you brought your tunic?" Rarity guessed as she followed behind Link. "Yeah, I've got it." Link said as he walked into the large room where Rarity done most of her work. Link walked over to the raised platform surrounded by three mirrors and sat his bag down. Link opened the item pouch and pulled out the torn tunic. Link sat the folded tunic down beside the item pouch. "So how have you been adjusting to Equestria?" Rarity asked as Link strapped the item pouch back to his belt. Link turned around and held the tunic out. "It is definitely… different from Hyrule." Link said as Rarity summoned the tunic using her magic. Rarity unfolded the tunic whilst it floated in front of her. Rarity chuckled as she examined the tear, "How so?" She asked as she walked over to a small table with some needles and several differently colored thread rolls. "Well, for starters: Equestria's main inhabitants are horses." Link stated with a joking tone. Rarity summoned a needle and a roll of dark green thread as she listened to Link. Rarity threaded the needle with her magic and began to sew the gash up using her magic.

"What else?" Rarity asked as she sewed up the tunic. Link smiled as he thought to himself, "People here don't just ask kids to do stuff for them because the kid looks like he can." Link said in a catty tone. Rarity chuckled, "Did that happen to you?" She asked Link. Link smiled, "I once had some creepy dude come up to me in the town square of Castle Town and ask if I would deliver some masks for him." Link chuckled after reflecting on what he just said. Rarity giggled as she continued to fix the gash. "That is interesting." Rarity commented as Link watched her sew. "Yeah…" Link said, trying to think of more examples. "Equestria isn't a war-torn country, that is a big difference." Rarity nodded as Link thought of more examples. "Oh, a big difference between Hyrule and Equestria is the people. People in Hyrule were mean, some of them anyways." Rarity made a subtle humming noise as Link explained. After a moment of silence, Rarity laid her needle down on the table. Rarity raised the tunic up with her magic, examining the tunic. Rarity smiled and turned it so Link could see the patched area. Link stood up and walked closer to it, "It looks really good." Link commented as he looked at the gash that wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you Rarity!" Link said as he grabbed the tunic out of the air. "It was no problem Link, it was pretty simple to fix." She commented as she looked at Link. Link took off his shield and sheath and slid the tunic on over his off-white undershirt. "I can't thank you enough." Link commented as he put his sheath and shield back on. "Don't worry about it!" Rarity happily told Link as he walked over to the door. "So, I guess I'm going to head back to the library then…" Link said as he awkwardly walked to the door. "Hold up." Rarity called out as he walked. "How about we go out and get to know each other?" Rarity suggested as Link turned back to her. "Sure, I'm not busy… what did you have in mind?" Link asked as Rarity walked to him. "There's a cafe not too far from here, wanna go there?" Rarity asks as Link looked into her blue eyes. Link smiled and spoke: "That would be nice." Rarity smiled and motioned for him to walk to the door. Link turned back to the door and walked up to the purple door. He opened the door and turned back to look at Rarity, who grabbed a small blue bag and strapped it to her side. Link walked outside and took a deep breath of the Equestrian air as Rarity closed the door behind her. "Just follow me." Rarity told Link as she walked to the paved sidewalk. Link followed behind her, enjoying the soft noises of her hoofs hitting the pavement. Link followed behind the white unicorn as they walked into the town. After five minutes or so of walking, they finally walked up to a white brick building with large windows. "This is the place." Rarity said as she looked back at Link, who was too busy looking inside at the few ponies sitting at tables. "Come on." Rarity said cheerfully as she caught the attention of Link.

Rarity opened the door and stepped inside as Link followed behind slowly. "Pick a table Link." Rarity told the blond boy as he walked in. Link nodded and walked to a table next to one of the large windows. Link sat down in one of the chairs as Rarity walked up next to him. "Want a drink?" Rarity asked as Link looked back at her. "Just get me whatever you're getting." Link said as he looked into Rarity's big eyes. Rarity nodded and walked up to the counter. Link watched as Rarity walked up to the countertop. Rarity walked up to the counter and looked at the grey furred unicorn employee. "Welcome, what would you like?" The unicorn asked, seeming uninterested. "I need two small coffees." Rarity answered as she looked at the female unicorn. The unicorn walked over to a small coffee machine and grabbed two white plastic cups with her magic, then filling the cups with coffee from the machine. After the unicorn sat the cups of coffee down, Rarity sat the bits she owed of the counter and grabbed the cups with her unicorn magic. "Thank you." Rarity thanked as she walked away from the counter.

Rarity walked to the table Link sat at with the cups of coffee floating to the left of her horn. Link looked out the window, watching townsponies walk by the cafe, however, his head shifted to Rarity as soon as she sat down parallel to him. "Here you go." Rarity spoke as she floated the coffee to Link's side of the table. "Thanks Rarity." Link said as Rarity took a sip of her coffee. Link examined the cup, enjoying the warmth it gave off. "Take a sip." Rarity insisted as she watched Link look at the cup. Link pressed the small cup up to his lips and took a small sip from the cup. Link's eyes shot open wide and Rarity giggled. "Too strong?" She asked as Link lowered the cup from his mouth. "It is really good… there were drinks that were a lot more stronger than this in Hyrule, but the tended to taste awful." Link remarked as he smiled at Rarity. Rarity giggled as she looked at the blond boy. Rarity began thinking to herself, she wanted to get to know Link better, but really didn't know what to ask about. "Why are you in Equestria anyways?" Rarity asked, looking into Link's eyes. Link smiled as he began to speak, "Oh, I thought I had already told you that… I was sent here after trying to save the princess of Hyrule." Link spoke a little more comfortably about the situation. "What happened to the princess?" Rarity asked quickly. "Oh, she was sent here too, but we were separated upon arrival. I have no clue where she is…" Link explained somewhat solemnly. Rarity instantly felt bad and backtracked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you…" Rarity told Link as he took a sip of his coffee. Link lowered the cup from his lips, "It's OK, I'm just still very worried about her wellbeing. That's All." Rarity tried to think of some more conversation starters. "Hyrule, it was very different from Equestria you say?" Link chuckled, "Yeah, I think I've told you most of the differences though… war, citizens, et cetera." Rarity was completely stumped, not knowing what to say. Link must have noticed however, because he soon broke the silence.

"So, how is your life?" Link asked as Rarity looked at him, confused at the question. "My life?" Rarity asked confusingly. "Yeah, all we have talked about is me. What about you?" Rarity smiled, "Well, I highly doubt you wanna hear about my boring life! I mean, you're a warrior from another universe who was destined to save a princess! I'm a seamstress." Rarity said as Link sipped on his coffee. "Nonsense, go ahead! I insist!" Link insisted enthusiastically. Rarity took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "Well, I basically take up commissions for ponies around Ponyville, and occasionally for other cities in Equestria."

 **One hour later…**

Rarity smiled as she finished her story describing her life, retelling how she met Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six. Link leaned on his right arm on the table, looking into Rarity's blue eyes, and smiled. "That's really interesting… I don't believe I've ever met the little sister you had mentioned." Link commented, as he took another sip of his coffee. Rarity thought about it for a moment, "Sweetie Bell? I don't believe you have… she is really sweet!" Rarity said as she thought of her little sister. Link yawned as he shook his head to agree with her, "She sounds like it." Rarity looked out the window and seen a few townsponies walking by. "We should get going. I have some work I need to get done with." Rarity said as she looked back to see the young boy. "Okay, let's go." Link said as he took another sip of his coffee cup, which was almost empty. Rarity stood up, as Link soon did the same; the two walked out of the shop, as the cashier thanked them for coming.

Link and Rarity walked on the sidewalk, making their way back to Rarity's boutique. After a couple of minutes of walking through Ponyville, the two approached the Carousel Boutique. The two approached the door, and Rarity used her magic to turn the doorknob. Before she opened the door however, she turned back to Link. "It's been fun Link, I look forward to seeing you again!" Rarity said in a sweet and kind tone. Link smiled, "As do I, Rarity." Rarity smiled upon hearing those words leave Link's mouth. "Bye Link!" Rarity cheerfully said as she walked inside of the Carousel Boutique. Link smiled and walked away from the boutique, heading back to the Golden Oaks Library.

About twenty minutes passed, as Link walked calmly through the Ponyville streets. Link approached the gigantic tree library, and opened the wooden door. Link was greeted by Twilight, Navi, and Spike, whom were conversing about Equestria's history. Twilight smiled as she seen the blonde boy enter the library, "Hey Link!" Twilight greeted as Link closed the door behind himself. "Hello Twilight. How've you been?" Link asked as he sat down in a chair, parallel to the three. "We've all been good; all we've done today is organize and clean the library." Twilight answered as Navi flew over to Link's side. "Huh, looks like I left at just the right time!" Link said, cracking a smile in the process. Twilight chuckled at Link's comment; "Did you and Rarity have a good time?" Navi asked as Link looked over to the blue fairy. "Yes, she is a very interesting woman." Link answered as he thought about the white furred pony. "Woman? She's a horse…" Navi cattily reminded Link. Link gave an unamused glance to Navi, not finding her comment funny. "Ha. Ha." Link remarked in a sarcastic tone. Link yawned and looked out the window of the Golden Oak's Library, noticing the sun beginning to fall behind the horizon. "I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." Link said as he stood up and walked to the staircase. "Navi, come to bed whenever." Link said as he walked into the guest room.

Twilight looked over to Navi, "Something wrong?" She asked as she noticed Navi's odd behavior. Navi turned to look back at Twilight, "I don't know… Link seems a little off lately…" Navi said, in a more serious tone than Twilight was used to hearing from the blue fairy. "Even when we were in Hyrule, he never acted like this… I think Princess Zelda being completely lost is starting to get to him." Navi stated solemnly. Twilight gave Navi a warming smile, "Everything will be OK, I promise." Twilight affirmed. Navi looked back up at Twilight, even though Twilight couldn't quite see it, and gave the magenta pony a smile. "Thank you Twilight, for everything." Navi thanked, flying closer to her. Navi looked behind her, seeing the hall that led to the room that Link had his. "Hey Twilight, I think I am going to head to bed too." Navi said, looking back at Twilight. "OK, goodnight Navi!" Twilight said cheerfully as Navi flew upstairs. Navi flew into the room and seen Link rolled over on his side, facing away from Navi. Navi flew to the place on the nightstand she slept at. Navi laid down, facing the blond hero she loved to be around. "Night Link…" She said, drifting off into slumber.


	6. Chapter Six: Golden Wings

**Chapter Six: Golden Wings**

Link groaned as his eyes opened, and were blinded by the Equestrian light. Link looked to his night stand, expecting to see his fairy friend, however, didn't. Link raised his head up and looked over to the window sill directly left from the bed. Navi sat inside the window sill, looking out into Ponyville. The fairy's glow was dim, granting Link sight of the fairy's usually hidden body. She had her knees up to her chest, and her arms locked around her legs. Navi's small blue body was a rare sight for Link, as she always liked to hide herself with her glow; Link never understood why. Link raised up, making enough noise for Navi to hear Link, and her body quickly light up brightly as she turned around to face the young adventurer. "Good morning Link!" Navi greeted, startled by Link, and it showing in her voice. "Morning, Navi." Link greeted back, in a monotone voice, still groggy from his slumber. "Something wrong Link?" Navi asked as he looked to be unhappy. "Huh, no… I'm just still sleepy." Link replied as he stood up from his bed and stretched. "Oh, okay." Navi said as she flew over to Link. "So hey, Twilight said that, um, Princess Celestia is supposed to be visiting in a couple of days. H-her friends are preparing for a welcoming party." Navi explained, slightly stuttering along the way. "So, Twilight said that Fluttershy asked if you wanted to come by later and help her pick flowers for the celebration." Navi stated, trying to persuade Link to help her.

Link yawned as he walked over to get his tunic off the dresser. "Yeah, sure, I'll help Fluttershy." Link said as he looked at the dresser, not seeing his tunic anywhere. "Hey Navi, where is my tunic?" Link asked as he looked at the blue fairy, befuddled. Navi flew to his side, "Yeah, Twilight washed it earlier. She has it downstairs." Navi answered. Link nodded and walked out of his room. Link walked down the staircase, with Navi following behind, and seen the familiar baby dragon. "Oh! Hey Link!" Spike greeted, a little startled by Link's sudden appearance. "Hey, Twilight around?" Link asked, somewhat quietly. Spike looked up at Link, "Yeah, she's in the other room." Spike answered, pointing in the direction of the room. Link walked to the room and Navi followed behind him, "Thanks Spike!" Link thanked as he walked into the door.

Twilight was using her magic to clean the shelves of the room, humming a tune whilst doing so. Link knocked on the door frame, to make it obvious he was there. Twilight jumped, and made a slight 'yip' noise, as she heard the knocking noise. Twilight turned around and dropped her duster that was being gripped with her magic. "Hello Link!" Twilight greeted joyfully. "Hey Twilight, you seen my tunic?" Link asked as Navi flew into the room. Twilight smiled, "Yeah, one moment." Twilight answered as she walked over to a small table with a few stacks of folded clothes. Twilight summoned the green tunic from the pile and floated it to Link. Link grabbed the tunic and slipped it on over his off-white undershirt. "Thanks Twilight, it needed to be cleaned!" Link remarked, chuckling afterwards. Twilight smiled as Link made his joke. "Are you going to go help Fluttershy?" Twilight asked as she grabbed her duster back using her magic. "Yeah, I'll leave in just a moment." Link answered as he adjusted his tunic.

Link walked out of the room, and Navi followed beside the blonde boy, and the two walked up the staircase and into their room. Link looked around for a moment, grabbing his item pouch. Link grabbed his sword sheath and shield and strapped them to his back. Link, now ready to go help Fluttershy, walked out of the room.

Link and Navi walked out of the Golden Oaks Library, making their way to Fluttershy's Cottage. The two walked on the paved roads, talking along the way. "So, do you even know what Fluttershy wanted me to help her with?" Link asked Navi as he looked at the dimly glowing, blue fairy. "Um… she was in charge of decor. So probably something like picking flowers." Navi answered with a smirk. "Really? Picking flowers?" Link sarcastically asked. Navi flew in front of Link, "I know right! You are way over-equipped!" Navi stated, laughing at her own joke more than Link did. Link gave the, at some times annoying fairy, a dirty look before they carried on walking to Fluttershy's Cottage.

Link and Navi approached the small cottage in what was arguably the most beautiful spot in Ponyville. Link and Navi seen the light yellow furred pegasus they were looking for flying around her cottage, trimming some of the small bushes around it. Fluttershy noticed the two approaching her and put her small hedge clippers on the ground. "Hey Fluttershy!" Link greeted joyfully as he approached the soft-spoken pegasus. "Hi Link! You here to help?" Fluttershy asked in a quiet tone. Link smiled, "Yeah, of course Fluttershy!" Link replied in a happy tone. Fluttershy smiled, "Okay! Follow me." Fluttershy ordered in a louder tone, still quieter than Link and Navi normally talked. Link and Navi followed Fluttershy as she gently flew to her small garden behind her cottage. "I only need you to help pick some flowers at the moment." Fluttershy said as she landed on her hooves. "Okay, sure Fluttershy." Link as he walked over to a bushes of flowers. Link began to pick a few flowers as Fluttershy walked over to check on a few of her animals. Whilst Link picked flowers from the bush, Link found something that made him take a second look. "Navi… come here." Link ordered in a soft tone as he gazed at something. "Yeah Link? What you wa-" Navi cut herself off as she seen what Link was talking about. It was a Golden Butterfly, a natural habitat from Hyrule.

Link held his hand out for the Golden Butterfly, it took a moment, but the Golden Butterfly flew out and landed in the palm of Link's palm. Link slowly, and carefully, stood up and walked over to Fluttershy, who wasn't too far in the distance arguing with her small pet bunny, Angel. "Fluttershy." Link called out in a monotone voice. "I found something interesting." Link continued, extending his hand out as Fluttershy turned around to see the Golden Butterfly that Link had found. Fluttershy examined the strange, and unusual insect. "Link…" Fluttershy began to speak, not really knowing to say. "These are inhabitants of Hyrule." Link explained, as he could see the confused look on Fluttershy's face. "They are special golden insects. I don't know why it is here though…" Link explained further as Navi landed on Link's shoulder. "We should take it to Twilight, she will know what to do." Fluttershy suggested, not knowing what else to do. "Okay! Let's do that then!" Navi exclaimed as Link put the Golden Butterfly into a bottle that had a few small holes in the top from wear and tear. Link, Navi, and Fluttershy began to walk to back to the Golden Oaks Library.

About twenty minutes or so after the three left Fluttershy's Cottage, they approached the library they were all familiar with. Link approached the door to the library and opened it, letting Fluttershy and Navi in first, as he soon followed behind. "Twilight!" Navi eagerly called out. Navi flew into the kitchen, looking for Twilight or Spike. "Twilight! We have something important to show you!" Navi yelled trying to find the magenta pony. Twilight walked out of one of the back rooms and poked her head into the kitchen. "Yeah Navi, what's wrong?" Twilight asked, slightly worried. Link approached Twilight, "Hey Twilight, I found something interesting." Link stated as Fluttershy walked to Link's side. "Yeah, it's amazing!" Navi exclaimed as she flew to Link's shoulder. Link pulled out the bottle that the Golden Butterfly was being kept in, holding it out so Twilight could see it.

"It's a Golden Butterfly." Link stated, "It is a special creature native to Hyrule. I imagine if this creature has made its way here, than more creatures from Hyrule have entered Equestria." Link explained his theory to Twilight as she looked at the Golden Butterfly. "Hmm… interesting…" Twilight looked behind herself, "Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia. She will need to hear about this." Spike ran into the room, quill and a blank scroll in hand, ready to write the letter. "Okay Twilight! I'm ready!" Spike exclaimed as he approached Twilight.

 **Canterlot Castle**

The throne room was brightly lit from the open curtains, allowing the sunlight to bleed into the room. Princess Celestia sat alone, no one around her, relaxing and enjoying the rare moment she has of ever being left alone. The princess sat on her throne, eyes shut, and humming a tune as she relaxed in the sunlight. Princess Celestia yawned, as she had not gotten much sleep the past few days considering the recent events that had transpired. All of the sudden, Princess Celestia heard a noise, one she was quite familiar with, and opened her eyes to see a scroll drop down to the floor and make a quiet noise. Princess Celestia used her magic to grab the letter, opening it bringing it into her view. She read the letter, intrigued by its seemingly urgent message.

 _Dear Princess Celestia_

 _Princess Celestia, I feel as if it's urgent to inform you that while out helping my friend Fluttershy, Link found a creature from his world. He believes that if this creature was able to cross over into Equestria, that there is a possibility that there could be more creatures from his world. We think that it would be a good idea for you to make a trip to Ponyville, to be able to talk about this situation. I hope to see you soon._

 _Your Faithful Student,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

Princess Celestia sat the letter down, and stood up from her throne. She walked out of the throne room, passing several armed guards in the process. She stopped to speak to one, "Get a carriage to Ponyville prepped to leave soon, I have business to conduct there." Celestia asked of one guard as she walked past. "Yes ma'am!" The guard responded as Princess Celestia disappeared around the corner of the corridor. Princess Celestia walked into a room with a single wooden door. The room had a long oval table and a set of unicorns sitting around the table. Princess Celestia walked to the back of the room, and looked at the unicorns that stared at her. "Do any of you have any news on the location of the girl?" Princess Celestia asked in a serious tone. One of the unicorns spoke up, "No your highness, we haven't had much luck. We have found tracks and trails from the same kind of creature as Link, but we haven't come across any solid evidence." Princess Celestia looked upset at this statement, but kept her stoic expression. "Alright then, as soon as you locate her, inform me and only me." Princess Celestia commanded and walked out of the room. The white furred alicorn walked down the corridor and out the grand doors that led to the back of the castle, where a carriage prepped and ready, waited for her. Princess Celestia stepped into the carriage and laid on the soft cushion to the side. "Ponyville. On our way." Princess Celestia told the pegasi that pulled the carriage. Princess Celestia watched out of the window as she became farther away from the ground, and from Canterlot. She was rather intrigued by Twilight's letter, but still worried about finding Princess Zelda.


	7. Chapter Seven: Invasion!

Link's eyes slowly opened and the blinding Equestrian sunlight made things harder to see for the young lad. Link rose from the bed, slightly sweating. His breathing was heavy. He had a nightmare, but couldn't remember what the terrorizing dream was about. Whatever it was, it had deeply disturbed Link. He placed his feet on the wooden flooring and stood up, feeling slightly woozy as he stood up. He could hear the commanding voice of the princess downstairs talking with Twilight. After getting his balance and as his lightheadedness faded, the blond boy walked over to the dresser where his green tunic lay. He slipped on the tunic and straightened it, trying to make himself look presentable. Link looked around the room, just realizing that Navi was nowhere to be found. Link assumed she was downstairs. He approached the bedroom's door and took a nervous deep breath. He wasn't exactly sure why he was nervous to talk to Celestia once again, but he felt anxious about the idea. Link walked out of the room and proceeded downstairs.

As his footsteps became audible down the stairs, he heard Twilight speak. "There he is! Morning sleepyhead!" She greeted Link with a slight chuckle. "Morning Twi... and to you too Princess." Link greeted the two as he looked to see Princess Celestia, Twilight and Navi downstairs conversing. "Good morning Link." Princess Celestia greeted in a monotone voice. Her calmness somewhat calmed Link down, yet the low tone she spoke in also made Link well aware that her visit was not for pleasure. Navi flew from Twilight's side and over to Link's shoulder where she was accustomed to staying as Link walked over to sit down in an empty chair opposite of Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia cut to the chase, "So Link. Twilight here tells me that you and Fluttershy have discovered insects from Hyrule?" "That would be true," Link informed, "two Golden Butterflies, native to Hyrule." Link explained, running his hand through his hair, noting his hat was left upstairs. "Interesting…" Princess Celestia poundered, "Might I see them?" Princess Celestia asked in a nice tone, somewhat standing out from everything else she had said. "Of course!" Link told her, "I'll go get them." Twilighted interjected, "I'll get it Link! Sit and catch up with the princess." She insisted. Link nodded, "Okay… the butterflies are on my dresser. Just look for a glowing bottle." he informed Twilight and turned to see the solemn princess' face. "So…" Princess Celestia awkwardly added, trying to make conversation. "So." Link said back to Princess Celestia. "How are you liking Equestria?" Princess Celestia asked Link, genuinely curious, and not just asking because she didn't want any silence. "It's a very nice change of pace from my life back in Hyrule. The people here are incredibly kind and friendly, Twilight's friends especially have been definitely welcoming. It's been lovely!"

Link told Princess Celestia, as he thought back on his past few days. "That's good to hear Link! I'm happy you are getting acquainted with the residence here." Princess Celestia commented as she seen Twilight walk down the staircase. "Here we are!" Twilight presented, the bottle floating just beside her with her magic. Twilight moved the bottle over to Link and he grabbed it out of midair. "Here they are Princess." Link showed off, extending the bottle to her for a closer view. Princess Celestia examined the insects in the bottle, watching the way they illuminated and the way they flew around inside the glass cage. "Interesting…" Princess Celestia commented on the butterflies. "They are a special type of insect that is very rare in Hyrule. I've seen them flying around at night in Castle Town." Link explained. Princess Celestia was very intrigued by this discovery, and at the same time, unnerved.

"I feel as if this creature passed through to Equestria, more Hyrulean creatures could cross over. Including the monsters and other terrible nightmares from the land that Equestria wouldn't be accustomed to facing." Link explained his theory to the Princess, stressing the importance of the situation. She closed her eyes, pondering the theory for a moment, thinking out the possible outcomes if such an event happened. "I'm afraid more creatures are already crossed over to Equestria." Link stated, making Princess Celestia's eyes shoot open. "You do?" She asked almost worriedly. "Yes, if the butterflies passed through it can't be a mere coincidence. We must be careful, and watch to make sure no more creatures are roaming around Equestria." Link told Celestia, with a serious tone in his voice Twilight wasn't used to.

Navi flew into Link's sight, grabbing his attention. "Yes Navi?" He asked, confused as to what she was doing. "You realize it's been, oh, I don't know? Nearly a week since we have seen or heard from Princess Zelda, and you don't seem very worried about her anymore!" Navi angrily pointed out to Link. He sighed, "I can't just mope about it nonstop, I have to keep my head high and keep working to find her." Link told the blue fairy. Princess Celestia drew her attention to the two. "Don't worry Link…" Princess Celestia comforted, "I feel as if we are getting close to finding your princess." Princess Celestia told the young boy, trying to assure him that Zelda would be okay. "Thank you Princess!" He thanked, smiling at the white alicorn. "Of course Link." She spoke again in her more calm and monotone voice.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in ran Applejack and Fluttershy. Fluttershy quickly closed the door behind her and ran over to Link's side, while Applejack ran over to Twilight. "Applejack! What's wrong?" Twilight asked worriedly as she seen the frightened look on her face. "We… seen a…" Applejack stopped, catching her breath. "Sorry, we ran here." Fluttershy added as she curled up in an empty chair. Link turned over to Fluttershy, petting her mane, "You okay Fluttershy? You look terrified, what's wrong?" He asked calmly, trying to make her feel better. "I am terrified!" She exclaimed in a quit yelling voice. "We seen a group of mysterious creatures in Everfree Forest, they were tall, some wielding clubs, some wielding bows. They had dark green skin and wore ragged armor." Link looked over to Applejack, knowing exactly what kind of creatures she was talking about. "I know what they are." He exclaimed, drawing everyone in the room's attention. "They are hostile monsters from Hyrule, Bulblins." He explained. "What do you propose we do Link?" Celestia asked as she stood up ready to follow his order. Link pondered on their situation for a moment, thinking of the best way to handle the problem. "I should be able to handle them myself, Bulblins aren't very bright creatures. Wait here." He told the group. Link ran up to his room, grabbing all of his equipment, strapping his sheath onto his back and grabbing his item bag. He gripped his sword and shield, ready to take on the threat heading into Ponyville.

Link approached the door to the outside, ready for a fight and was greeted by the sight of the gang of Bulblins approaching the town, with two tall Darknuts walking behind the group. Link, ready for the fight, charged ahead, his shield up covering his torso. The Bulblins noticed the young blond hero approach and they stepped into a fighting stance. The group of six Bulblins all surrounded Link, but didn't much get in his way. Link drove the Master Sword into one Bulblin's chest, making him instantly fall to the ground dead. With one down, the two archer Bulbins drew back their arrows and shot them at Link, who was facing away. Link heard the bows release the arrow and looked to see two crude arrows flying his way. Link rolled to the side, avoiding one and being slightly grazed by the other. Link ignored the slight pain as the arrow glided across his arm, breaking the skin and drawing blood.

Link pulled out his bow along with two arrows, which he drew back at once. He aimed at the two idiotic Bulblins and let go of the bow string. The arrows flew quickly and planted themselves in the foreheads of the Bulblins, killing the two archers. The other three Bulblins rushed towards him and link put his bow away, bringing out his sword and shield. Link rolled backwards as they thrusted their weapons towards him. As Link dodged the attack, he slashed one of the Bulblin's legs, causing them to fall onto the ground immobile. Link thrust his sword into one of the Bulblin's chest while he wasn't paying attention, and while his sword was still stuck in him, the last Bulbin approached rushed to Link. He kicked the charging Bulblin down while he unsheathed his sword from the chest of the dead creature and rushed to the Bulblin he had knocked down. Link drove his sword deep into the creature's flesh and as the Bulblin with the injured leg stood up ready to carry on, Link made a quick but violent slash through its body, finally stabbing it in the neck to kill it. Link turned around to see two Darknuts approach him. Link leaped away from them and reoriented himself to see the two clearly. Link pulled out the Ice Rod and shot a blast of icy magic to the two, only hitting one of them, but freezing the warrior solid. The other charged Link as fastly as he could and swung his heavy sword. Link rolled out of the way just before the sword hit the ground where the lad once stood. Link slashed his leg, forcing him to kneel and Link approached the Darknut from behind and stabbed him in the back, killing him. Link calmly approached the frozen darknut and gripped his sword with both hands, and drove the sword deep into the frozen enemy.

Link looked around him, looking at all of the dead creatures around him. He examined his blade, colored crimson in blood that dripped down the blade and stained the cement. Link slashed the sword downward to his side to somewhat shake off the blood from the blade. Suddenly, a dark purple and black hole formed in the sky, drawing Link's attention. The bodies evaporated and seemed to enter the hole. After the bodies were gone, the hole closed up and disappeared. Link sat down in the middle of the streets, exhausted from the battle (he forgot how tiring fighting groups of enemies were). The doors of the Golden Oak Library opened and out walks Twilight, Princess Celestia, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Impressive young hero." Princess Celestia told the lad. "Link! Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked worriedly as she ran to the exhausted hero's side. "Yeah… I'm just exhausted." He told the group as he rubbed his eyes. "You should really relax," Twilight told him. "I will once our meeting with the Princess is finished." He insisted. "Actually," Princess Celestia intervened, "you really should rest, I do believe I am now well informed on the matters at hand and I shall be in contact with Twilight and you in the upcoming days." She told him, in an attempt to rush things along. Link sighed, "I guess… if you insist Princess, I shall." "Oh! I know!" Fluttershy began, "There is a spa not too far! I bet you would love it." She told Link, offering a way for him to relax and unwind from his eventful morning. Link smiled, "Sounds lovely…" "You should go Link," Twilight insisted, "Princess Celestia and I will finish discussing a few things before she heads back to Canterlot and you can go unwind at the spa." "I'll even walk you there, I frequent the place." Fluttershy added. "Okay then, I'll go." Link told them as he stretched his physically tired body.

As Twilight and Celestia walked back into the library, and as Applejack headed back to her house, Link and Fluttershy began to walk to the spa house. The walk there was relatively silent, as neither one really had anything to say to one another. As they approached the Spa House, Link opened the door for Fluttershy chivalrously. She smiled as they walked in, charmed by Link's chivalry. They walked up to the desk; a female pony with light blue for and a pink mane stood behind the desk.

"Hello! I am Lotus, how may I help you?" Lotus asked as Fluttershy looked over to her. "My friend here wants to soak in the spa bath." Fluttershy told the Earth Pony. "Okey dokey!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. "How much will it be?" Fluttershy asked as she pulled out a pouches with her mouth from what looked to be under her wing. "Twenty Bits!" The blue pony replied happily. "Wait Fluttershy," Link spoke up, "You don't have to spend money on me." "No, I insist! You deserve it!" Fluttershy told him, handing the amount of Bits to the Lotus. Despite feeling bad, Link smiled "Thank you Fluttershy." Link thanked her, somewhat awkwardly.

"Follow me!" Lotus told Link as she walked through a door to her right. Link followed her as Fluttershy waved bye, walking out of the spa. After a brief moment of walking, they approached another room with a giant bathtub. The bathtub had steam emitting from it and Link could see bubbles at the top. Link smiled as he seen the sight, not remembering the last time he had gotten to truly relax. Link walked up the stairs around the bathtub and Lotus spoke up "You need anything hun?" She asked Link as he sat his weaponry down. "No ma'am; I should be fine. Thank you!" Link informed the pony. "Okay then! Enjoy your soak!" She told Link as he walked out of the room. Link stripped his shirt off, along with his leggings. Link stretched as he threw his clothing to the side. He slowly submerged his body in the bath. Link smiled largely as his body relaxed in the hot, bubbly water. He let out a sigh of relief, as he felt truly relaxed for once in the past few months.

As Link closed his eyes, he heard something else in the water. Link, being used to having to watch out for harmful creatures, watched the shadow under the bubbly water. Suddenly, a pink blur popped up from the hot water, scaring him immensely. As Link could finally see what the blur was, he sighed as he seen the pink pony, wearing a snorkeling mask. "Pinkie?!" Link exclaimed as she looked at him unsurprised. "Yeah Link?" She asked in her usual happy demeanor. "What are you doing?" He asked, a little more calm now. "I was relaxing under the hot water, but I went too far underneath the water and couldn't breath through the tube anymore!" She explained, pointing to the tube on her snorkeling mask "Then the water rushed through the tube and I had to come back up for air!" She told Link, acting like he was the weird one here. He couldn't bare but to smile at her. "You're an oddball Pinkie" Link quietly spoke underneath his breath. Pinkie took off her snorkeling mask and rested back on the edge of the tub. "So how are things Linkie?" Pinkie asked in a sing-songy voice. Link chuckled, "Hectic, and yet I still haven't found Princess Zelda…" He told her in a more somber tone. "Oh! Hang in there buddy! I know you'll find her!" She affirmed, trying to make him happy. "Thanks Pinkie, I've tried to stay hopeful." He told her, trying to cheer up. Pinkie waded over to him, snuggling up against his arm. "I'm here for you Linkie!" She told him, trying to show she could be a true friend. "Thanks pinkie, that means a lot!" He told her, making her smile. Link's eyes felt heavy, and he slowly drifted off to sleep as pinkie cuddled against his arm.

Link woke up as Pinkie nudged his arm. "Link! This place is about to close!!" She told him as he slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh… how long was I asleep?" He asked, slowly getting out of the tub. "Uh… an hour or two?" She answered, not entirely sure about the question's answer. "Well, I must thank you for making this… interesting spa experience." Link told Pinkie, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. Pinkie giggled as she got out of the water and Link slipped his clothing back on. "I gotta run Link, I'll see ya later!" She told Link, dashing out of the room quickly. "Bye!" Link exclaimed as the door shut. Link smiled, thinking of how weird the pink pony was. Link grabbed the rest of his belongings, strapping his sword and shield on his back. He walked out of the door of the spa room, and began to make his way back to the Library.

 _Maybe tomorrow won't be nearly as eventful…_


End file.
